You are special ( short Rainbowshy fanfic) one-shot
by Ail-FoxWolf
Summary: Rainbow Dash want to give Fluttershy something special for this year hearts and hooves day


Its was sunny day in ponyville with the town ponies going to the market. Finding that perfect gift for their special somepony. The town covered in red and pink decorations everywhere. Even some of the business window's have hearts and hooves theme painting on them. A sky blue mare with rainbow color mane and tail wearing a yellow scar, was walking through the market looking at the items being sold fast.

"This is hopeless I didn't think I'll be able to find something...aaahhh! Okay Rainbow calm down. there might be something left, you just need to figure out something. She won't mind you being bad at this…" saying more to herself than out loud. Sighing she was about to head to the next shop when she hear someone saying her name. A pink mare with fluffy hot pink mare and tail happily appear out of nowhere in front of her balancing boxes of pack sweets on her head and back causing Dash to fitch.

"Rainbow Dash! What are you doing Dashie? Oh! Are you here to buy something! Wait! Didn't tell me! You're buying something for some pony special are you!?" The pink pony ask in excitement still bouncing up and down happily. The sky blue pegasi doesn't mind the pink party pony bubbly personality, but at times she can be a bit unpredictable even crazy with going over the top. Along with creeping their friends out at times. Either way she doesn't mind the pink pony way on handling thing in stressful time.

"Hi pinkie uh...I was having trouble finding something for some pony for heart and hooves day. I was planning on go with flowers but I didn't think I'll have enough bits to buy something else." response nervous feeling unsure to tell the truth. But to Dash surprise Pinkie pull out an stuff winterfox out her saddle bag and give it to her.

"I'm guessing you having a hard time to decide on what to give Fluttershy this heart and hooves this year. Luckily for you the Cakes and I are selling these plush with our orders. This take around the orders are stockpiling like crazy! Anyway I'll give this to you as a friend discount, hopefully you'll find something for her." Pinkie pie say happily despite the mood around her. Dash just smile a bit.

"Thanks Pinkie really. Now I need something for the animals. probably buy them toys or some food…" Dash seem bit lost in thoughts while pinkie pie was delivering the orders from left to right. Some of the shops are now putting out of stocks signs on the display windows. And the town ponies were heading home to prepare their gift for tonight.

Dash went inside one of the shop to look around not soon after Pinkie pie was behind her finish with her deliveries early. The shop have opened a few weeks ago. And specialist pet clothing to toys. Everything is 75% leaving Rainbow enough bits to pay for the each item once.

"Dash how are we going to carry these to Fluttershy's cottons? The two of us can't carry them all that ones…" say Pinkie while helping getting clothes for each animal.

"I have an idea Pinkie but you have to trust me and we need a bit of help." Rainbow response and places the clothes on the checkout counter.

Fluttershy was outside her cotton feeding her animal friends their afternoon sacks. Heart and Hooves was a holiday that Fluttershy's was a bit nerves about. The holiday if somepony will ask her out. The thoughts of that had poke its head out during this time of year.

Do to her shyness, the yellow pegasus have trouble speaking in public along with flying. Herself confidence and self esteem were a low. After the years the bullies of cloudale bullying her in flight school. Until Rainbow dash challenge them to an race for her honor causing her to fall off a cloud. After that she get her cutie mark with the same time Dash was looking for her.

Both her and Dash got their cutie marks on the same day along with the another mare six. Fluttershy was about to head back inside her cotton, where she saw an brown color pegasus mare. With red, green, and white color mane and tail along with matching scarf walk up to her with clipboard under one of her wings. With cart of boxes behind her.

"Good evening I here to ask you to sign this slip her." said give her a smile while she offer her a pen to sign.

Fluttershy look confuse but take the pen while the mare hold the clipboard up for her. When the slip signed the pegasus put the clipboard back under her wings. And look around the area.

"Um...excuse me why are you here for?" ask the yellow pegasus feeling her shyness and anitoxy cerpting up on her. The brown mare look at her.

"Oh! I'm here to devilry these pet items to you since someone already pay for them. And ask to send them here. Honestly I find this a bit sweet. Whelp I'll be off then have happy heart and hooves day." before Fluttershy could response the brown pegasus with on her way.

Not soon after she saw Dash and Pinkie walking up the path. Fluttershy start walking toward them. Still abit surprise on the devilry but quickly shake it off.

"Hi Guys what brings here? And are you the ones who pay for all this?" ask the yellow pegasus look at her friends shyly.

Pinkie pie bounce up to her and nodded.

"Yup! But it was really Dashie idea! She wants to give something to you on heart and hooves day this year! Honestly I'm surprised she spend all her bits on this!" saying happily and heard out to see the animals. Leaving Dash and Fluttershy alone together.

"Rainbow do you…? I mean it's not like I.." Fluttershy was a bit hesitate to say it at that moment Rainbow walk up closer to her and give kiss gently. Fluttershy blushes red shyly and slowly kiss back.

The kisses seem to last for a long time until both of them break the kiss needing to breath. Both of the mares look at each other blushing.

"Happy heart and hooves day Fluttershy." Rainbow look in her eyes while Fluttershy look back in hers.

"Happy heart and hooves day Rainbow." Fluttershy response back. And both pegasus start helping pinkie pie unpack the boxes.


End file.
